Death flower
by princessofodd
Summary: percy meets a very mad Demigod


**A/N: I haven't been able to read the books past the 2nd book due to lack of funds. So this is kinda set after the 2nd book. Kk.**

**DISclaimer: Ok I don't own blah blah blah =)**

I was patrolling the very edge of the camp. A breeze of air sent a chill through my body. I was about to turn around and finish my round and get some dinner when I saw a speck in the distance. The speck got larger and larger as the air grew colder. I armed myself with Riptide and my shield. The figure was stumbling as it climbed the hill. I got into a fighting position preparing to fight what ever was coming if needed. Then it dissipated. I blinked thinking it was a trick of the eye. I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye I swirled around and saw her. A tall annoyed girl who's skin shown in the moon light. She was a white pale with a blue tint from bruises. She had a tight black tank top on and ripped jeans that had dirt crawling up at the bottom. Her eyes were black with tints of red. She had scars everywhere followed by bruises. Her hair was down to her knees and spraying out in every direction I saw streaks of blue and purple in that mess of hair. She wobbled from her stance then passed out so that just her hand was in the barrier of Camp Half-Blood.

I didn't know what to do technically she was in the border which means she was safe but, ugh I am gonna have to take her back to camp. I dragged the rest of her in until only her feet was out of bounds. I picked her up. She was lighter then I expected but I still had Riptide and my shield open. I dropped her and she let out a low moan. Closing my weapons and leaving myself defenseless. I picked her up again and walked slowly back to camp. I got with in yelling distance.

"Help! Please, I found someone on the edge." Cabin doors opened in reply as Chiron ran out of his hut with Dionysus following steaming mad behind him.

"Percy who is this?" Chiron took the strange girl and took her to the healing tent. I followed after him and heard Dionysus yelling at the other campers. Inside the room Chiron left to get something to heal the girl while Annabeth and Thalia walk inside to examine the new girl.

"Annabeth go to Percy's last point and see if the girl left anything." Annabeth nodded and ran out of the room. Chiron dropped a pill in the girls mouth she chocked a bit then bolted up in the air her eyes blood red. Thalia and I backed up in surprise. The girls eyes slowly fades to black.

"Well we know she is a half-blood, only half-blood's can stand that stuff." She glared at Chiron then looked at me.

"Thank you." Her voice was graceful but held a dark undertone.

"Wel … welcome." she broke a small sad smile at me.

"So what are you doing here?" She redirected her glare toward Thalia.

"My father sent me here." I was confused I hadn't seen anyone with her when she came.

"Who did you come here with?" She looked at me confused.

"I came here on my own." I felt my eyes go wide in shock.

"No one has ever done that before." She sighed in annoyance.

"Well I did." She started playing with her hands on her right pointer finger she had a diamond ring.

"Sure you did. So you determined?" The girl glared at her again.

"Yes to both." I smiled a bit the girl held a strange aura and I don't think the children of Hermes would let her in.

"So who is you parent?" Thalia's voice was sharp as she questioned the girl.

"What is your name?" She was looking directly at me in question.

"My name is Percy and this is Thalia." She smiled with half of her face.

"Thats what I thought." I had to smile at her it felt … disrespectful not to.

"So what is your name?" She looked down not meeting my eye.

"Lily." It was a pretty name. Annabeth came rushing in at that moment with a black side shoulder bag. The girl snatched it out of her hands and held it close.

"Your welcome." Annabeth was glaring at the girl.

"So are you determined?" This question came from Chiron his time and Lily seemed like she was thinking it over.

"Yeah I am." He smiled.

"Good, good. Who claimed you?" she looked down at her lap again.

"Hades." I felt my jaw drop as she whispered the Gods name.

"So he broke the truth?" I heard Annabeth whisper.

"He only broke it after your parents did." Me and Thalia stared confused because we both only found out a few years ago that we were the Big three's kids.

"What do you mean your Hades kid?" she sighed and began her story.

" I was born … some time last year I think. Well after "dad" found out about Poseidon son he decided he wanted in on the prophecy. So I guess he got my mother pregnant and pop, I was born. He did something or swapped favors with someone and made me grow up. So now I am like … 15 I think?" I watched in aw as Lily tried to explain what happened.

"How dare he!" We all turned to Dionysus who I guess had been listening to the conversation. "We must kill the girl before anyone else find out!" Lily set her face hard and began playing with her ring again glaring at the wine god.

" So he sent you here? Ok well we have to get you into you cabin … and then you can go to dinner?" Chiron seemed confused as he talked. The girl rolled her eyes and hopped off of the table.

"Fine." She draped her bag over her shoulder.

"Uh Percy please lead the way." I looked at Chiron annoyed.

"Yeah I can do it." I turned around and walked out I heard the silent foot steps of Lily following me. We walked to Hades cabin I shoved the door open with a long high pitched squeal.

"Great …" I chuckled to myself.

"So when your done, just grab me I am next door and we can get some food." She threw her bag on the bed and smirked at me.

"Done." something about this girl reminded me of … me. She was a trouble maker but unlike me she choose to be one.

"Ok follow me." We walked to the food in silence as other campers glared already knowing who she was. We walked in and were meet with eyes imagining her death. She grabbed some food, and sat down at the empty table in the back. I sat at my table. I heard the Demeter table whispering

"Dead Head! Dead Head!" Lily looked over and smiled. She picked up a pomegranate and smiled. She broke it open as the whole camp stared in silence and eat six seeds. The Demeter table looked as if they were going to strangle her. She smiled and finished her food.

"Thalia. What is going on?" She looked over at me.

"You really are stupid. Don't you rember the story?" Oh yeah I did. Hades tricked Persephone, Demeter's daughter, into eating six seeds of a pomegranate fruit and she was then forced to stay in the under world for six months. Wow the camp was going to kill her. She was gone in a second and sitting next to me I jumped to the side.

"Uh hi …" She rolled her eyes.

"Listen how can I get out of here?" Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Uh you have to get permission for a quest." She nodded her head.

"Ok well what quest can I take?" Oh the gods. This girl doesn't give up.

"Um none really." She sighed. I took a moment to look around the room everyone was glaring in our direction. Her head snapped up and she looked mad but her eyes held sadness.

"Sorry Percy. I forgot no one likes me." She got up and walked away. I sighed feeling bad for her. The tension in the room let up the second she left. I got up and walked out after her. She was already gone. I walked over to her cabin. The door swung open as I tried to knock, the room was pitch black and had a single bed in it. Lily was against the bed sitting on the floor crying. She looked up and growled at me anger flowing through her body as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What do you want?" Her voice was hard and cold as she appeared in front of me.

"I … I wanted to see if you were ok?" I was nervous and could hear it in my voice.

"You don't sound so sure." She let out a small smile and I relaxed.

"I am, but are you ok?" She looked down and appeared on her bed curled in a ball sitting against the wall. I walked over unsure of what was going to happen next.

"I am fine it is just I don't belong here." I nodded I had felt the same way when I first moved here.

"You do we all do." She shook her head.

"No I don't no one likes me." I wanted to tell her I like her that I was her friend but I couldn't.

"Not every one likes me." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"True but you still have friends, friends who stand behind you." I nodded.

"Well yeah but ..." She put her finger to my lips.

"But nothing. I am Hades daughter, I am a death flower and I never should have been born." Tears swelled up in her eyes as she looked at me her finger never leaving my lips. Her eyes flashed with inspiration. She grabbed her bag and swung it on. I was confused now.

"What are you doing?" She gave me a weak smile.

"I am going." I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"You can't … monsters will hunt you down and you could die." She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I will be fine. I will finally be able to live, really live." Her voice was low and demanding.

"I can't let you do that." She got up and went to walk out the door. She had just come and was now going to leave. I pulled out Riptide.

"Percy I don't want to fight you." I got into a fighting stance and she sighed getting in the same stance.

"Uh well you don't have a weapon so you have to surrender." She chuckled.

"Just fight if you don't want me to go." I nodded. I don't know why I didn't want her to go other then that she was thrown in this life the same as me. I lunged Riptide at her. She ducked down and twirled around till she was behind me. I heard the unsetteling sound of metal on metal. I turned around and saw her with a large clear sword.

"Where did you get that?" She smiled. The silver handle gripped tightly in her hand I noticed her ring was gone.

"It was a gift from my dad." She hit me over the head while I was distracted. I saw the world go fuzzy as she knelt next to me gave me one last smirk and whispered in my ear.

"Good luck with your destiny." Everything went black. I woke up in the ward. My head hurt but I finally understood Lily and everything about her. At that moment I had now worry that she would be able to live in the normal world.

**A/N: That is my one shot so have fun with it. **


End file.
